Change
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: MPREG PHANFIC: After four years of being together, Phil finds out that he's pregnant with Dan's child. While Phil is excited, Dan isn't ready to settle down with a kid yet. They get into an argument and Phil leaves. 15 years later and they're reunited again but Phil's with his daughter.


Phil stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, shaky hands holding a pregnancy test.

It was a Saturday afternoon when Phil had just found out that he was pregnant, and he almost couldn't believe it. He had always known that he was a Carrier, and that he was able to have his own children. It'd been a couple weeks since he last had sex with his boyfriend of four years, and sometimes he completely forgot that he was a Carrier. Now here he was, pregnant. Phil had seen this coming, because for a while now… he's had morning sickness.

Phil was excited though, he was 27 and he's always wanted to be a dad. He wanted to have a little family of his own that he could raise and watch grow up. It was a dream of his really.

Now he only had to worry about telling his boyfriend that he was pregnant, his boyfriend that didn't know that he was a Carrier. Phil wasn't going to lie, he was a nervous about how Dan was going to react, but he had high hopes. Dan loved children and was always so good with them, so Phil definitely thought that he would be just as excited as he was.

Phil sighed and then he finally sat the pregnancy test on the counter. He pulled out his phone and saw that it was 2pm. He took a deep breath. "Now or never Phil," He whispered to himself. He walked out of the bathroom and then he went out to the living room where Dan was sat in the bean bag, playing Guild Wars 2… as he had been doing all day. They had a busy week though so Phil didn't really mind that Dan was taking a little break to himself. "Dan?

"Can it wait?" Dan asked, not taking his eyes away from the TV.

"No," Phil snapped. "You've been playing for hours Dan. Please?" He asked.

Dan sighed and then he finally paused the game, and looked up at Phil. He frowned when he saw the look on Phil's face. "What's wrong?" He asked, standing up from the bean bag.

"I found something out… and we need to talk about it," Phil told him.

"Let's sit," Dan suggested. He grabbed Phil's hand and they sat down on the couch. "Okay, so what's going on? Are you okay? I mean… are you upset about something?"

"I'm not upset, but this is important. This is life changing," Phil explained.

"Whoa. I'm starting to worry a little bit," Dan whispered.

"Okay-" Phil took a deep breath. "How do you feel about becoming a parent?" He asked.

"A parent? I love kids, but I'm not ready to settle down and be a parent. I'm still young," Dan said. "Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?" He crossed his arms against his chest.

Now Phil was worried. How was Dan going to react to Phil telling him that he was pregnant?

"Phil!" Dan yelled, quickly shaking him a few times.

Phil blinked a few times and then he looked over at Dan. "What?" He asked.

"You spaced out on me. Can you please tell me what's going on?" Dan asked.

"Okay-" Phil took a deep breath. "Have you ever heard of Carriers?"

"Who?" Dan asked, blinking a few times as he stared at Phil with confusion.

"Carriers, they're men who can get pregnant," Phil told him.

"Men can't get pregnant," Dan said. He shook his head.

"They can get pregnant Dan. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this," Phil said.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Dan asked, sighing.

"Dan, I'm... I'm pregnant," Phil whispered. He took a deep breath.

"What?" Dan asked, blinking a few times as he stared at Phil with shock.

"I'm pregnant, with your child. I-I never told you I was a Carrier. Not that I was trying to hide it from you but... it just never crossed my mind. We're having a baby together Dan," Phil said.

"What the fuck?!" Dan yelled as he threw his arms up.

Phil flinched slightly as soon as Dan raised his voice. "Dan?" He asked nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me you could get pregnant? I would have never had sex with you if I knew you could get pregnant!" Dan yelled. He scoffed and shook his head in disbelief.

"You-You wouldn't have?" Phil asked, a little hurt at what Dan had said.

"Phil, I would love to raise a family with you one day. But not right now. Our lives our too busy to raise a child right now. There's no way we can pull off being parents," Dan snapped.

"Come on Dan. You haven't even thought about it!" Phil yelled.

"I don't need to think about it!" Dan yelled back at him, taking a deep breath.

"Why not?! I know we're busy all the time but it's not like we ever leave the apartment anyways! We can stay home and look after him. Please Dan," Phil begged.

"The answer is no Phil. I'm not ready to be a parent yet," Dan snapped.

"So what am I supposed to do with this baby then?!" Phil asked.

"How far along are you? You can get an abortion," Dan told him.

Phil's eyes went wide with shock. "Y-You can't be serious," He whispered.

"Phil, we can't raise a child. I'm sorry, but we can't," Dan said.

Phil stood up from the couch, shaking his head.

"Where are you going?" Dan asked as he looked up at Phil.

"No, forget about it. I don't need you, we don't need you! I'm leaving," Phil snapped as he walked out of the lounge, leaving Dan confused and speechless at what just happened.

Dan quickly stood up and then he ran after Phil. "What do you mean you're leaving?" He asked as he walked into Phil's bedroom, watching as Phil pulled out a bag from the closet.

"I'm not giving up my baby," Phil snapped as he looked over at Dan.

Dan sighed and then he walked over to Phil. "Phil, stop. I understand but... now is just not the right time for us to raise a baby. I know it'll be hard but, we can always try again in a couple of years when we aren't busy," He said. "Just... don't go. I don't want you to stay."

"You cannot expect me to get an abortion Dan," Phil whispered.

"Don't get an abortion then. Put it up for adoption," Dan said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"No," Phil snapped. "This baby is mine. It's both of us, or nothing."

"You can't leave me Phil. What about the radio show?" Dan asked.

"We'll figure something out. I'm not gonna stay here," Phil mumbled.

Dan's eyes began to water up. "After everything we've been through?" He asked quietly.

"I need to do what's best for my baby, and clearly you don't want to be apart of that. I-I don't want to leave you, I love you with all my heart and soul but... this baby is important to me."

Dan stared at Phil for a few seconds before he turned around and stormed out of Phil's bedroom, slamming the door shut. Phil jumped as soon as the door slammed. He hid his face in his hands as tears began to pour out of his eyes. Phil had expected Dan to be happy that he was pregnant, that they were going to raise a baby together. Clearly, he was wrong.

Now things were going to change, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for change yet.

Five months have passed since Phil had told Dan that he was pregnant. They haven't spoken to each other, not once. It was killing Phil and he missed Dan a lot. He hated being without him. Though Dan seemed to be getting along just fine without him. He was doing great on youtube, just hit four million subscribers, and he had even continued the radio show without him. Of course the fans were upset that Phil was no longer on the show, but they loved Dan and it kind of hurt Phil how quickly they got over him not being on the show.

"Have you spoken to Phil lately?" Louise asked one night when she was hanging out with Dan at his apartment with Jack Howard. Dan's had a couple busy months so he just wanted to hang out and relax with some of his friends who he hadn't seen in a while.

"Why would I have spoken to Phil?" Dan asked, looking over at Louise.

"Dude, he's pregnant with your child," Jack said.

A few weeks after Phil moved out of the house and into a hotel for a couple of days, Phil decided that he didn't want to keep his baby a secret. So he made a video explaining to his viewers that he was a Carrier and that he was expecting. So now everybody knew that he was pregnant. Phil had gotten a lot of hate, but he's used to it by now so he just ignored it.

"So what? I don't want the bloody child!" Dan yelled.

"Dan!" Louise said with shock. "Don't you miss Phil at all? You were together for four years,"

"Obviously I miss him but I'm not going to be depressed over a break up! My life is fine without him. I'm sure he's doing just fine on his own too," Dan grumbled.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Louise sighed. "He's pretty hurt."

"And what am I supposed to do about that?" Dan asked. "Maybe I'm better off without having to worry about someone else, especially a child. I can just focus on myself."

Louise rolled her eyes. "You're being so stubborn," She mumbled.

"I am not. People expect me to be depressed over this break up but I don't have time to be depressed, okay? I need to move on with my life. My happiness is more important," Dan snapped. He took a deep breath. "Can we please talk about something else?" His eyes began to water up. He didn't like thinking about Phil. He didn't want to admit it, but he did miss Phil and he desperately wished that they were still together, but what's done was done. Nothing could change that. Besides, after how Dan treated him... Phil probably didn't even want him.

15 years later;

"Rebecca Anne! We've done enough shopping for the day. We need to go now!" Phil yelled, rolling his eyes but smiling nonetheless at his 15 year old daughter.

It had been one of those days where Phil was feeling down so his daughter, Rebecca Lester, decided to drag him out of the house for a daddy/daughter day to make him feel better.

"But dad! These shoes are so cute! Can I please get them?" Rebecca asked.

"Not today. I'm taking away your phone if you don't get over here now," Phil warned.

"Alright, alright. You don't have to pull that card," Rebecca said as she finally walked out of the store. "Now what are we going to do?" She asked, walking up to her dad.

"Can we please get something to eat? I'm starving, and my feet are killing me," Phil whined.

"You're getting old dad," Rebecca said. She laughed.

"I'm not getting old. I'm only 42... you take that back!" Phil warned playfully.

Rebecca giggled. "Nope! You're getting old pops," And then she grabbed his hand and they started walking through the shopping center together, trying to find a place to eat.

"Why is this place so busy today?" Phil asked, noticing how many people were there.

"It's Saturday dad, which means no school for kids-" Rebecca laughed. "Why do you think I wanted to come here in the first place?" She asked, looking up at her dad.

"Whatever. Look, there's a Subway. Let's go eat there," Phil said.

"Oh my gosh! There's some of my friends from school!" Rebecca yelled excitedly.

"What happened to daddy/daughter day?" Phil asked, raising his eyebrows.

"But dad!" She begged, drawing out the a in dad.

Phil rolled his eyes. "For a little bit, okay?" He said.

"Thank you! Can I have some money?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure-" Phil gasped when he felt someone bump into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," The man said. "I didn't see you there."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," Phil said as he looked over at the man.

"Phil?"

Phil's eyes went wide with shock as soon as he saw who it was. Dan Howell.

"Dan? Oh my God,"

"Dad, can I please have the money now?" Rebecca asked, pouting. She looked over at the man, 'Dan', and raised her eyebrows as she watched him. "Who's he?"

"You actually had the baby?" Dan asked, scoffing.

"I told you I was going to keep her," Phil snapped. "You haven't a changed a bit, have you?"

"It's been 15 years. You don't know anything about me," Dan snapped back.

Phil shook his head as his eyes began to water up. "I guess I never did, did I?"

"I've got better things to do in my time," Dan said.

"Dan!" Phil yelled with shock as he watched him walk away.

"Is he someone you used to date?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes. That, Rebecca, is sadly... your father," Phil whispered.

"What?" Rebecca yelled with shock. "That man?!"

"We were together for four years, and then I found out that I was pregnant with you. I was really excited but Dan didn't want to keep you. He suggested I get an abortion, and then we got in an argument. I left, and we never spoke to each other again," Phil explained.

"Unbelievable. I can't believe that man is my father. I knew I had another one, but him?! I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind-" Rebecca snapped. She walked away from Phil.

"Rebecca, get back here!" Phil yelled, his eyes going wide with shock.

"Hey!" Rebecca yelled as she ran up to Dan. She grabbed his hand.

"What the f- what do you want?" Dan asked, realizing who it was.

"That's no way to speak to your daughter, is it sir?" Rebecca asked angrily, crossing her arms against her chest. "I hope you know how fucking pathetic you are."

"Rebecca!" Phil yelled. He ran over to her. He went to grab her arm but she pushed him away.

"I'm pathetic, am I?" Dan asked, glaring at her.

"Yeah, you are!" Rebecca yelled, her face red with anger. "How could you leave the man you once loved? Just because he got pregnant? Yeah, so I would say that's pretty pathetic. You're supposed to love your boyfriend no matter what!" She shook her head.

"I didn't leave him, he left me!" Dan yelled back at her.

"Well I don't blame him! You told him to get an abortion! Which, by the way... thank you for not doing that dad," Rebecca said as she looked over at Phil and smiling.

"I could never do such a thing," Phil whispered. "I'm glad I didn't."

Dan rolled his eyes, throwing a glare at Phil.

"Honestly, how could you leave him alone like that?! You didn't even fight to get him back, you didn't even fight for me... _your own daughter_!" Rebecca yelled at Dan.

"I wasn't ready to have a child! I told him maybe in a few years I'd be ready... when he told me he was pregnant, our lives were busy! I wasn't ready to settle down!" Dan yelled.

"That's no excuse!" Rebecca nearly screamed, not caring that people were staring.

"Rebecca, come on... now," Phil warned, grabbing her arm.

"We don't need you anyway!" Rebecca yelled as Phil tried to pull her away.

"You're in so much trouble when we get home," Phil warned as he dragged Rebecca away.

It was a little while later when Phil was sitting on a bench outside of the shopping center. He had let Rebecca stay with her friends after they ate at Subway. He needed time away anyways, especially after seeing Dan again. They hadn't seen each other in 15 years. Phil never stopped loving Dan, and he thought about him all the time. Even though Phil had dated other people, the longest he was with someone was three years, but it wasn't the same.

Dan was famous now. The radio show continued and he'd even been in a few movies, major acting roles. Phil watched all of the movies. He was happy for Dan, happy that he was doing so well in his life, but also sad because they used to share the spotlight together.

"Phil?" Phil looked up and sighed when he saw Dan.

"I really don't want to see you right now Dan," Phil mumbled.

"I'm sorry about earlier, okay? I was in shock from seeing you," Dan said. "Can I sit?"

"Fine," Phil scooted over slightly. "Why are you here?"

Dan sighed and sat down on the bench next to Phil. "I just wanted to see if you were okay,"

"Oh yeah, I'm fantastic," Phi said sarcastically. "Do you think I'm okay Dan?"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Dan whispered. He took a deep breath.

"You decide to apologize now? It's been 15 years," Phil snapped.

"I can't believe it's been so long," Dan said. "Time flies, huh?"

"What does it matter? Your life is great," Phil mumbled.

"What about you? You still make youtube videos, right?" Dan asked.

"I tried. Rebecca wants me to start making them again but... I don't think people will still watch me. No one even remembers me. It's all about you now," Phil said.

"People still ask me about you. They want to know if we're still friends," Dan told him.

"And? What do you say?" Phil asked, finally looking over at Dan.

"I tell them no, but I wish we were," Dan whispered.

"Rebecca is exactly like you. Same hair, same eyes. Same attitude-" Phil rolled his eyes.

"I know, I saw that. She's got a bark, that one," Dan said.

"Will you meet her?" Phil asked hopefully. "You'd love her, really..."

"Sure, but I don't think she'll want to see me after that," Dan chuckled.

"She'll be fine. Trust me, I know my daughter," Phil said.

Dan sighed. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you, I'm sorry I never was there for you,"

Phil shrugged his shoulders. "You weren't ready to be a parent. So, what?"

"But, I still should have been there. I think about you all the time, wonder how you've been, where you are... and it kills me knowing that I left you alone in the dark," Dan said.

"Dan, you don't have to apologize," Phil said. "It's in the past now..."

"I know this is a lot to ask, but... can we try again?" Dan asked hopefully.

"What do you mean? You want to date each other again?" Phil asked, a little shocked.

"We can take things slow. I just... I want you in my life again," Dan said.

Phil couldn't help but smile. "Okay. We'll try again," He said.

Dan also smiled. He wrapped his arms around Phil and pulled him into a hug.

Phil immediately hugged him back. "I missed you,"

"I missed you too,"

"You have got to be kidding me-"

Phil pulled away from Dan and looked up, sighing when he saw Rebecca.

"Awkward," Dan whispered. He looked over at Phil.

"Awkward is one way to put it... well, this should be fun-" Phil laughed.


End file.
